Sharpays secret!
by zashleyfan93
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are getting really close, but she has a secret she can never tell.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

******

Sharpays secret!

Chapter 1

They had a few things in common, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan and Gabriella. They we're all 18, they we're all starting Princeton and they were all single. Besides that, they we're _very _different!

Sharpay has very long _blonde_ hair, _brown_ eyes and a smile to _die_ for. She was very pretty, popular, she had a lot of friends and she was prom queen at her old high school in San Diego, California! But she had broken up with her boyfriend during the vacation. She wanted to be free.

Troy was _tall_, he had gorgous _brown_ hair, _blue_ eyes, and _stunning _looks. He got into Princeton on a basketball scholarship. He was an amazing b-ballplayer! But he had never really had a girlfriend. He had never liked anyone enough to date them. Girls just wanted to date him for popularity. He was from San Clemente, California.

Gabriella was also _tall, _she had_ brown _eyes, but not as beatiful as Sharpays, and she had _brown_ hair. She was pretty much a geek. She's very smart, she never missed a day of school her whole life, and never skipped homework. But if you got to know her you would find that she was funny and nice. She was from Seattle, Washington.

And last but not least, Ryan. He has _blue _eyes, dirty blonde hair, and he loves hats! He is a pretty cool guy. He loves to hang with friends, watch movies and record music on his computer! He was a very good singer, and he loved to perform! He was from Pheonix, Arizona.

Sharpay and Gabriella were sharing a room, and Troy and Ryan. During the first 4 months the four of them got very close. Especially Troy and Sharpay. They were so close to become a couple.

But Sharpay had a secret, she could never tell...

* * *

Okay, guys! I really hope you like it! It's just a small part, if i get 3-4 reviews ill make the next chapter!

Emmy xxx


	2. The big day

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 2**

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight Pay? Troy asked with a shy smile on his face.

"I would love to! But I gotta go meet Gabby now. Bye babe!" She kissed him gently in the lips, then walked out of Troy's room, only to find Gabriella, her roommate and B.F.F, standing outside the door! They hugged, then started to walk towards the library.

"So you and Troy, huh?" Gabby said, while her hair was flowing in the air. In a good way. It looked pretty!

"Yeah. I really like him! We've been dating for a few months now!" Sharpay blushed and smiled. But they both knew that really like wasnt enough, more like _really love_!

"You look cute together." Gabby sat down next to Shar and started looking in the books. "Let's get started, you have a date and we dont want you to be late!"

"How did yo--.."

"I overheard you and Troy talking about it!" She found the page she was looking for. Their class had a project where they had to write a report on about _one_ country in _Europe! S_harpay and Gabs had about _Norway, _a not too small country in northern Europe. Their population is about _4 million people. _Not a lot, really.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"Okay, we're done. Let's get you ready for dinner!" Gabby said, dragging Sharpay with her to their room.

"Wow, Pay you look stunning!" Gabriella said with a stunned look on her face!

"Thanks Hun! Now can you please leave m alone for a little while? Before Troy gets here?"

"Yeah, of course! Have fun, See you tonight!" She left to go to the mall.

* * *

With Troy.

"I Love you Sharpay" Troy was practicing in the mirror. He was fully dressed, and he felt that he was ready to say those three words to her. It was only 5:45, but he'd rather be early than late.

When he was about to knock on her door when he heard voices. Or a voice. She was on the phone, so he decided to wait, till the call was over.

"Listen sweetie, I gotta go now. But I'll call you soon, okay? I Love you too honey, be a good girl! Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone and heard a knock on her door. When she opened she saw Troy standing there. Looking really handsome.

"Hey gorgous!You look stunning babe!" He kissed her.

"Thanks honey. So do you!" She smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay!" They walked to Troy's car, and drove to a really romantic restaurantcalled Randez Vous.

"Troy, i love this place!" Sharpay said and looked around.

"Only the best for my favorite girl!" They kissed over the table, then a waiter came over with the menu's!

"You can hve whatever you want! I think i'm gonna have steak and fries!" Troy said, and smiled at the thought of fries!

"Hehe. I'm gonna have the same as you!" Sharpay said, and they ordered.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked them.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew!" Sharpay said.

"Make that two." Troy added!

"Okay. The food will be here soon!" The waiter started walking away.

"So, baby, who were you talking to on the phone?" Troy asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you were talking on the phone when i came to pick you up, so i waited till you were done! Who were you talking to? It sounded likea girl, since you said 'Be a good girl'"

Sharpay froze. "Oh..I was just talking to my..umm..cousin!"

"Oh, whats her name?" Troy asked.

"Ashley. She's 2!" Sharpay smiled at the thought of her cousin.

"That's adoroble! What does she look like?"

"She has blond curly hair. Blue eyes. She's just the happiest kid on earth! She always smiles." Sharpay was now smiling a lot!

"She sounds cute!" Troy said, holding Sharpays hand over the table and smiling at her. They talked some more, then the waiter came with their food.

They talked, ate and had a great time together. When they got back to campus they stopped outside Troys door.

"Do you wanna come in? Ryans visiting his family this weekend." Troy said, while holding her hand.

"Sure, i would love to." Sharpay said, smiled and winked at him, than ran into his room.

"Hey, get back here!" He said laughing and ran after her. He caught her in his room, and layed her on his bed.

"Sharpay, i have to say something."

"What baby?" Sharpay looked in his amazing blue eyes.

"I love you"

"Omg, I love you too Troy Bolton."

They started making out, he was on top of her and she started to take of his shirt.

"Are you sure that you want this Pay?" Troy asked, he wanted to do this so bad, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Yes, I'm ready Troy." Sharpay pulled him down and made out with him. Then Troy took off her dress, and her bra, while she took off his jeans. Troy took off her underwear and she started to take off his boxers. He helped her by kicking them off. Then they did _it._ They had _sex. _

"That was amazing Troy." Sharpay was laying next to Troy on the bed, his arm around her.

"I know. I love you so much baby." He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." She hugged him.

"Now lets get some sleep."

"Okay, night!" They kissed goodnight, and soon Troy fell asleep with his arms around her. But she had something on her mind. Something that was bugging her, so she couldnt sleep for 30 minutes. And she was wondering if she was ever gonna be able to tell him. But she knew that if she wanted this to last, she would have to tell him. And she wanted this to last more than anything else.

* * *

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Sorry it's not so long, im gonna make them longer, but i felt like stopping there. Dont wanna tell you too much! hehe! Please review!

Love you all

Emmy xxx


	3. The Secret

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 3**

**The secret..**

Sharpay woke up at 9:30 on Saturday morning! Troy was laying next to her, looking at her!

"Hey baby!", he said and kissed her gently on the lips!

"Morning T! " she said and smiled.

"T? Who's that?

"Duuh, you! **T**roy." She said laughing!

"Ooooh, okay!" He looked confused. "Did the bed bugs get you?" he said laughing!

"No, they didn't. they were nice!" she said giggling.

"Well their gonna get you now!" He said and started to tickle her.

Sharpay started laughing like crazy and saying, "Get off of me!!"

Troy was sitting on top of her tickling her, "You want me to stop, huh? Then kiss me."

Sharpay smiled and pulled him down and made out with him. He was laying on top of her and he started to take off her underwear.

"Twice in one day, your one lucky boy Troy Bolton!" she smiled and winked at him and they started making out again.

* * *

"Mmm… oh, Troy.!" Sharpay was moaning.

Troy was kissed her stomach. "Come on baby!"

"That feels soo good baby!"

* * *

2 hours later they were eating breakfast in Troy's room.

"I love you so much PayPay!" Troy said while eating a piece of omelet!

"I love you too baby." She answered while drinking some orange juice.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going shopping with Gabster!"

"Oh, but can we hang out tonight? Please! I wanna spend as much time with you as possible!"

"Sure baby! But i'll be gone for a while so you can hang out with some of your friends, and like...idk play video games or something!"

"Hehe, that's all everything guys do! We also talk...and watch TV!" He laughed. "Hey baby, i was thinking, maybe we could take a trip to California together soon, and we could see your family and my family!" He held her hand over the table.

"That would be great honey! I really wanna meet your parents!" She smiled then stood up! I should go now, don't wanna keep her waiting!

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you! I'll check out some tickets for us!" He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her gently.

She was looking in to his eyes, while sitting on his lap. "I love you"

"Soo...You and Troy seem to go well, since you didn't come back last night." Gabriella smiled with a suspicious look

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay jokefully pushed her while laughing. "Sure we might have done something, but we're both adults!"

"Yeah, 'adults'"

"We are, we're 18, we go to college! We can take care of our self!"

"Okay, Okay! So how was it?"

"Let's just say...We did it twice." Sharpay looked really innocent!

"Wow. That's a lot. In just one night! Oh well, it's none of my buisness!"

"Yeah, but it was amazing. How's you and Ryan" Sharpay said as a joke.

"Oh please Sharpay, you know i dont like him!"

"Haha, I know silly. I was just joking with you! You know i love you."

"I know. I love you too! And i think he might be like...gay.!"

"According to Troy, he's not gay at all." Sharpay said. "He said that Ryan had a few girls in his room last month."

"Oh. Okay. But i like someone else."

"OHMYGOD, did i just hear Gabriella Montez admitshe likes someone?" Sharpay said while laughing.

"Hey, i can date too! Beside's he's really cute."

"OoO, what's his name? Do I know him?"

"I don't feel like saying it yet! Let's talk about you. We've known each other for like 5 months now, and i dont really know anything about you."

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" Sharpay smiled at Gabby while they we're eating lunch at some fast food place.

"Well tell me about your family?" Gabriella said while eating a french fries.

"My mom's name is Laura, she's 38. She was 20 when she had me. My dad is 38 too, and his name is Matt. So I have pretty young parents. And then i have two younger sisters named Sophie and Abbi. Their 10 and 5!"

"Aww, that's so cute! What about ex boyfriends?"

"Oh, that subject... I had my first boyfriend when i was 10, i dated him for a year. Then when i was 13 i started dating this guy named Adam. We dated on-and-off for ages untill we finally broke up this summer. But there is something special between us..." Sharpay looked down.

"What is it? Do you still love him?" Gabby was serious.

"No, not at all. I love Troy so much, and only Troy!! Eww..no...!!"

"Oh..Then what is it?" Gabby was now really curious.

"I'm sorry Gabby...I really can't tell you. It's just really hard, and kinda private..."

"He didn't like hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, of course not! I used to love him, but something happend between us, that made it harder for us to stay together."

"Sharpay, honey, please tell me!! Maybe I can help you with whatever it is."

"There's really nothing you can do!" Sharpay froze. "Oh No!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Troy wanted to meet my family, we're gonna order tickets to California today!!"

"And whats so 'Oh-No' about that?"

" The secret..."

"Pay, you have to tell him! If you love him you have to!"

"Your right, i really have to tell him." "But i dont know how he would react!"

"Well you can say it to me, and see how i react first!"

"Yeah, but its still kinda different since he's my boyfrien!"

"Do you think he'll get mad, sad, happy or what?"

"Mad..Or Dissapointed..It's hard to tell."

"Okay Sharpay now you really have to tell me!!"

Sharpay looked around the room. "Okay fine, but can we go back to our room?"

"Sure, let's go!"

They went back to their room, it was now 16:00.

"So, tell me!!" Gabby dragged sharpay down on the couch.

"umm, i dont really know how to tell you...!"

"Please, just tell me."

"Okay...here it goes..."

"OH COME ON, just spit it out!!"

"Don't rush me! The thing is that..I have...A daughter..."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?! Omg..."

"I know..I talk to her on the phone everytime your not here..."

"Oh Sharpay!! you could have told me! (they hug), How old is she?"

"She's 2 years old! So i was 16 when she was born!"

"Aww that's so cute! what's her name?"

"Her name is Tiffany Michelle." sharpay said and smiled at the though of her daughter.

"That's so adoroble! Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah, i do" She went into her room and got out some pictures of a little girl, and some pictures with her and the little girl together!

"Wow, she looks just like you!"

"Yeah, everyone says so, but she has her dads eyes. Blue eyes."

"She's really pretty honey! But why can't you tell Troy?"

"How would this sound, 'Hey baby, guess what? I have a two year old daughter, im a whore!'"

"Sharpay, you are not a whore!!"

"Sure, tell that to all the people who treated me like one when i was pregnant!"

"You love your daughter, don't you?"

"Of course i do, more than anything" Sharpay said smiling again.

"Then you have something they dont have! You have an amazing daughter who you love and who loves you!"

"Your right Gabby. Thank you so much!"

"But i still don't know why you can't tell Troy?"

"Because I don't know how he'll take it. What if he breaks up with me?"

"Trust me Pay, he loves you more than anything, and he'll love your daughter! Just tell him!"

"okay, i'll tell him. but not yet, I'll wait a little while, till before we go to California!"

"It's up to you. And no matter what I will always love you!" Gabby smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I love you too!"

"Does Tiffany know about Troy?"

"Yeah, I told her. She wanted to know if her mommy was lonely. She seemed to like Troy!"

"Hehe, how cute! Doesn't she miss you?"

"Yeah, she does..A lot. She always tells me, but she wants me to be happy and when i tell Troy I can see her more often, she can come here, and i can go there!"

"I can't wait to see her!"

"I told her about you, she was like 'I wanna meet her. She's mommy's friend'" Sharpay laughed.

"Aww. I can't wait to meet her now!"

"Oh, that remind's me, I have to call her now."

"Oh, i wanna hear her voice."

"Haha! Okay." Sharpay took her phone and called her daughter.

**In California:**

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, It's Pay."

"Hey Sweetie. You wanna talk to your daughter?"

"Yes please."

"MOMMY?"

Sharpay laughed. "Hey baby. How are you?"

"I'm good mommy. I just woke up from my nap."

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes. I slept for a really long time."

"So your not tired anymore?"

"No. I wanna go out and play!"

"You can do that after you talk to me okay?"

"Okay. I miss you mommy."

"I miss you too baby. Guess what?"

"What??" Tiffany asked exited.

"Mommy and Troy are gonna come visit you soon."

"YAY, i can't wait to see Troy."

"I can't wait to see you baby! But someone want's to talk to you."

"Who? Troy?"

"No, Gabriella!"

"Oh okay."

"Hey sweetie" Gabriella said to Tiffany.

"Hi.." Tiffany said with a shy voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good too, thanks! Do you miss your mommy?"

"Yes, but i will see her soon."

"Yeah you will! but your mommy wants to talk to you again, so ill talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye"

"Listen baby, i gotta go now! I'm meeting Troy."

"Okay, bye mommy!"

"Bye sweetie!" Sharpay hung up the phone.

"Her voice was so cute."

"haha, yeah it is!"

"But you gotta go see Troy. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye." They hugged then Sharpay walked to Troy' room.

**Soo people, i hope you liked it. I know i spilled the secret, but it will still be interesting because she has to tell Troy ;) hehe! I'm just not good at not telling a secret unless it's like something people tell me, and this is just something i made up! haha.**

**So please review, it would mean a lot to m!!**

**Emmiez xxx**


	4. We're going to California

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 4**

**We're going to California...**

Sharpay walked into her boyfriends room, without making a sound she snuck up behind him took her arm around his neck from behind and said in a dark voice "Listen Bolton, do as I say and no one will get hurt. Okay?"

Troy felt his heart skip a beat when he felt the arm around his throat. "Y-y-Yes..."

Sharpay smiled to herself and said in her normal voice. "_Kiss me."_

"**What?!" **Troy was in shock. There was no way he was gonna kiss anyone but his only love Sharpay Evans. Then he looked down and recognized Sharpay's'Iloveyou T&S' bracelet that he had gotten her one month ago. "Sharpay!! You scared the hell out of me."

Sharpay was laughing. "I'm sorry baby, I just had to do that. Now you owe me a kiss!"

Troy pulled her close, and leaned her down like you do when your dancing and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled her back up and kissed her for a really long time.

"_Wow!"_Was the only thing Sharpay could say when they finally pulled back for air. "Your amazing every time!"

"Oh I know baby!" Troy said and winked at her. "Ooooh, lets order tickets now. It's gonna be our first vacation together!!" Troy was as exited as a 7 year old...

"Should we order 1 child and 1 adult?" Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. Let's order then!" Troy got his laptop and sat next to her on the couch. "How long do we want to be there?

"Well, we have to go to San Clemente, San Diego and i would really love to take my sisters and my cousin to Hollywood. So i think 2 weeks, then we could get some alone time too!" She said and winked at him.

"I love the sound of alone time."

"So do I! Troy, I have to tell you something."

"What baby?"

"Remember that I said that my cousins name was Ashley?" Troy nodded. "Well, it's really Tiffany. My other cousins name is Ashley and i just mixed them up!"

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, what about this one, we stay there for 14 days. We fly to San Diego airport April 1st and we come home the 14th. Sounds great or what? Only 10 days left."

"Yeah, that sounds amazing!" Sharpay smiled really big, but she was really thinking. "Oh My God, that only gives me 10 days to tell Troy about Tiffany. How am I supposed to tell him..."

"And, this is my 6 month anniversary gift to you, so I'm paying." Troy smiled.

"OMG, your the best boyfriend in the whole world!" Sharpaytook Troy's laptop and put it on the table, then she pushed him down on the couch and started to make out with him.

Troy started to take off her top, but she stopedhim. "Not now, wait for tonight." Troy figured he was okay with that, and they continued making out on the couch.

**2 hours later**

"Troy, could we talk about our future?" Sharpay was eating some Chinese food they had ordered.

"Of course, what do you wanna say baby?"

"Well, I think we're starting to get really close, and i really like that. And we have been together for almost 6 months, and we're going on vacation together-"

Troy continues her sentence. "And you think that we should start discussing getting more serious?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, how would you feel like moving in with me?"

**"OH MY GOD TROY ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT TO MOVE IN WITH ME?"**Sharpay was now so exited she was practically jumping around!

Troy grabbed a hold of her, and pulled her down on his lap, while hugging her tight! "Of course baby. I love you more than anything and if I could move in with you that would be the happiest moment of my life."

"_Aww, Troooy! I love you!!"_Sharpay hugged Troy so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"So we're going to buy a house together?"

"House? Why not apartment?"

"Because we can afford to buy a house. And we're going to be at this school for years, so why not a house?"

"what do you mean _'We can afford' _?"

"Well... My family is kinda...rich... So I have enough money to buy whatever house I want!"

"Troy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry!" Troy smiled at her and they kissed.

"So, you wanna go start looking at houses when we come home from California?" Sharpay smiled.

"As soon as possible!"

"_YAY, _I can't believe we're moving in together!" Sharpay was thrilled. Not only cause of the thought of moving in withTroy, but because she knew that if they were buying a house, then Tiffany could live with them. She could already imagine them as a family. Adam wasn't doing a very good job as a dad and she was sure Tiffany was gonna love Troy.

Troy was watching Sharpay daydreaming. She was staring into space with a huge grin on her face. "Pay? Earth to Sharpay?"

"Oh, sorry! I as just picturing us as a happy family!" Sharpay smiled with the cutest smile she had.

"I bet that was a beautiful dream!" Troy pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"what is it baby?"

"umm, Do you like.. want kids when you get older?" Sharpay looked down. She didn't know if it was too early to talk about this.

"Well yeah I do. And i know who i want to have them with." He smiled.

"Oh really. Who?"

"Her name starts with an S and ends with harpay."

"Who's Seharpay?" Pay asked laughing.

"shes You!"

"Well, she wants kids with you too!" She said smiling.

"You know what I hate?"

"No, what?"

"Teenagers that have kids. I mean its great that they take the responsibility, but what are they thinking in the first place?"

Sharpay felt the tears comming. Was her dream of a happy family just crushed?

**Hello people :)**

**Thank you sosososo much for everyone who reviewed!! it means a lot to me! **

**So I have a cold now :( It sucks, but oh well! And I'm going to my bff Alexandra's confirmation on saturday :D Can't wait!! **

**And if you like this story, you might like my youtube story? if you wanna check it out my channel is: /emilyvictoria93**

**:)**

**Please review!**

**Emmy xxxx**

_Ps: Sorry its kinda short, but i thought it fited to stop it here! _


	5. Is it over?

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 5, Is it over?**

(a/n: this chapter might be a little short, but im not really in the mood to write anything right now :'( my mom is just..UGH!! and im going to the shrink today! :( )

Troy looked at her. 'Sharpay, are you okay? Your crying!!'

'No, I'm not! I just got something in my eye!' she was blinking to try to get 'it' out! Even thought there wasnt anything in there!

'Oh, let me see!' Troy was looking into her eye, but he couldnt see anything. 'Umm, theres nothing there...'

'It's gone now, Troy! Thanks.' Sharpay smiled at him, but inside she was dying. How was she supposed to tell someone who thought teenage pregnancy was a really stupid thing, that she had a baby? She could say it while they were having sex.. Maybe he wouldn't notice, cause he was too busy with something else, and then he couldn't say that she never told him! Sharpay grinned at the thought of her and Troy in bed. She was also biting her lower lip. He sure was good in bed...

'Pay babe, I can't wait till we go to California! It's gonna be so exciting. Just you and me!' He was hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.  
'And when we get home we're moving into our own house!'

Sharpay was so excited about moving in with the man of her dreams. the only thing that could ruin that would be that he dumped her so hard that she wouldn't know what hit her, and tell her that he never wanted to see her again when he found about Tiffany. Her sweet adorable little Tiffany. In a way she looked a little like Troy. She had the same blue eyes as him, and her blonde hair, with curls! Sharpay loved her daughter more than anything in the world, and every time she closed her eyes she saw her almost 3 year old daughter laughing, smiling and hugging her. she would do anything to be with her right now! To see those gorgeous blue eyes staring at her, and feeling the little hand on her cheek when she was upset and Tiffany was trying to comfort her mommy. _Those were the moment she lived for._

'Do you wanna watch a movie Sharpay?' Troy was still hugging her from behind so he couldn't see the sad look on his girlfriends face.

'Sure...' They sat down on the couch and watch some really boring movie and they both fell asleep on the couch!

* * *

**in San Diego, California. 09:00 pm. thursday april 2nd.**

'_GRANDMA!!_' Tiffany Michelle Evans yelled from the couch.

'What is it sweetie?' Her grandmother, Laura, walked into the room.

'MOMMY IS COMING SOON!! WITH TROY.' Tiffany was now jumping on the couch in excitement!

Laura started laughing. She couldn't even explain how much her granddaughter reminded her of her oldest daughter. Looking at Tiffany was just like looking at Sharpay when she was younger. Then some noise distracted her from her loving thoughts. the noise of her two youngest daughters, Sophie Anne and Abigail Louise, fighting. It was a quite normal sound.

'LET GO, IT'S MY DOLL!!' 5 year old Abbi was yelling at her older sister.

'WELL IT WAS MINE FIRST!!' 10 year old Sophie yelled back. Sometimes Laura regretted having 3 kids. She was only 38, but sometimes she felt like she was 58. Abbi and Sophie kept fighting about... well nothing really! Atleast her granddaughter was nice and quite. She picked up tiffany and walked towards Abbi's room.

'WELL MOMMY GAVE IT TO ME!!' Abbi yelled, while her face was turning red from anger.

'Girls, if you dont cut it out NOW, i'll just be taking Tiffany to seaport village tomorrow. While you stay home! (a/n: for those of you who don't know what Seaport village is.. lol. its this place in San Diego, were you have like different stores and stuff! its really nice there :) )

Both of them froze, and Sophie was standing with the doll in her hand. 'Here, this is for you' She said and gave the doll to Abbi.

'Thank you!' Abbi smiled, and they hugged eachother. it was all fake, but they really wanted to go to Seaport Village.

'Good Girls. now it's bed time! We have to get up early tomorrow!'

* * *

**Friday April 3rd. princeton university campus. 10:03 am.**

'Sharpay... Sharpay... Sharpay...' Troy was whispering into Sharpays ear while she was sleeping.

'Stop it Troy, it tickles.' Sharpay said with her eyes closed.

_'Sharpay... Sharpay... Sharpay... Sharpay...' _Troy continued.

'Trooooyyyy!! Please'

'What do I get if I stop?'

'Nothing.'

'Okay then... _Sharpay... Sharpay... Sharpay... Sharpay..._'

'FINE!! You can take a shower with me...'

'He shoots and _scores!!_' Troy smiled. 'Trust me, you _won't_ regret it.' He whisperd into her ear.

'Good!' Sharpay got up from the bed. They had fallen asleep on the couch, but Troy had woken up in the middle of the night and carried her into his bedroom.

'WhoooHooo!!' Troy followed her into the bathroom. And the rest remains unknown... lol

* * *

**2 weeks later (sorry i'm bad at holding back haha! xP!) San Diego airport.**

'Okay so my mom is picking us up, so shes probably waiting for us right outside.' Sharpay said while carrying her luggage.

'Good, cause this is heavy!!'

'Oh stop complaining!! She should be right behind this door...' the door opened and they walked outside.

'MOMMY!!' Tiffany came running towards PayPay.

'Mommy?! Sharpay Evans, we need to talk... NOW.' Troy said, with an angry tone.

'Okay. Wait here sweetie, mommy will be right back!' She kissed Tiffanys head and walked over to Troy.

'What the hell is this Sharpay?! why did that little girl call you mommy?'

'Umm.. Well Troy.. you see. That's my daughter Tiffany...'

'I thought Tiffany was your cousin?!'

'I just told you that so you wouldn't get mad at me Troy...'

'Well you did a very great job with that now!!' Troy glared at her and then walked over to Sharpay's family.

'Hey, you must be Troy! I'm Sharpay's mother Laura, nice to meet you!'

'Hey! Nice to meet you too!' They shaked hands.

'Come here sweetie.' Sharpay picked Tiffany up and they walked to the car. When they came there she put Tiffany in the car seat. All the way home Troy was staring out the window and not talking to Sharpay, while she was almost crying.

The rest of the day Troy did not say one single word to her. He barely even looked at her, and when he did it was with a face of ice. Sharpay thought she was going to die...

* * *

**okay people... Will Troy dump Sharpay while they are on vacation? :O wait and see... :D haha**

Thank you soooo much to everyone whos reading my story and who reviews. And milez, im not a loser!! ha.  
So i'm guessing there wont be that many chapters in this story, and when im done ill try to make a one shot :D And i will make more stories, so dont worry guys :P lol!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! HAHA **

_Emmy xoxo_


	6. Tiffany

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 6, Tiffany.**

It was 6 pm... Time for dinner! At the dinner table Troy and Sharpay sat next to eachother, but they didn't speak...

"Mommy, can you cut my meat for me?? Pweese!!" Tiffany begged.

"Of course sweetie" She cut her meat up for her. "Now be a good girl and eat it all up, and you'll get dessert!"

"OooooO, Tapioca pudding??"

"Sure baby!"

Troy looked at Tiffany. "you like Tapioca pudding huh?"

Tiffany nodded. "It's my favorite!!"

"You know, when i was younger i used to _hate_ that! My mom would force me to eat it sometimes."

Tiffany started laughing. "You were a strange child. Who doesn't like Tapioca pudding?"

"Pay, I don't think we have any more teriyaki pudding. But maybe you, Troy and Tiff can go and buy some more later?"

"Sure mom! Do you girls want some?" She looked at her sisters.

"We want bubble tea!!" They both said at the same time!

Sharpay laughed. "Okay then!"

_A while later, they we're all done eating..._

"Look mommy, i was a good girl, and I finished my food."

"Wow, that's great Tiffany! Now you can have your Tapioca pudding." Sharpay said and kissed Tiffany's head.

"Yay! I'm just gonna go and wash my hands."

"You do that sweetheart."

"Troy?" Tiff said while looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me wash my hands?"

"Of course sweetie. Here we go." Troy picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where he helped her wash her hands.

"The water is a little too warm Troy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Let's go back to the others, so you can have your dessert." Troy picked her up and carried her out to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Thank you for helping me Troy!" Tiffany kissed his cheek.

"No problem."

"So, are you guys gonna go and buy the desserts now?" Laura asked Sharpay.

"Sure, the three of us can go and do that. What flavor do you girls want?"

"Umm... I want... Watermelon!" Sophie said.

"And I want" Abbi started then, Abbi, Sharpay, Laura, Sophie, Matt and Tiffany all said at the same time "Strawberry". Everyone started laughing!

Troy looked at Sharpay with a confused look.

"Oh, Abbi always have honey flavor."

"Oh, that explains it."

"I'll have green apple" Matt, her father said.

"and I'll have honeydew!"

"okay, now let's go!" Pay took Tiff's hand and they walked to the car, when they got there she put Tiffany in the car seat and started driving.

At the place where they were gonna buy it.

"You want Tapioca pudding Tiff?"

"Yes mommy, I told you that like 100 times. Duhhh."

"Tiffany, don't talk to me like that."

"I'm sorry mommy, I love you!"

"I love you too" Sharpay kissed her daughter. "what do you want Troy? Tapioca pudding or bubble tea?"

"I'll have Tapioca pudding thanks." This was the first time troy had actually talked to her as long as they had been here, and he was still pissed at her, and shocked.

"Okay then." Sharpay got in line and when it was her turn. "Hi, I would like 3 Tapioca puddings and 4 bubble teas. 1 green apple, 1 watermelon, 1 honeydew and 1 strawberry."

"Is that all?" They guy in the cash register asked.

"That's it!"

"Okay, that will be 8,50"

Sharpay payed, they got their Tapioca pudding and bubble tea and went home.

"WE'RE BACK!" Sharpay yelled as she entered the house.

"Finaly" Abbi Said, and came and helped her carry everything in.

They all ate their desserts and small talked. Later that night, Abbi and Sophie we're playing in their bedroom, Matt was reading the newspaper, Laura and Sharpay were doing the laundry, Tiffany was in her room drawing, and Troy was watching TV.

Troy was flipping thru the channels. Nothing interesting. So he put it on the news, and pretended to watch, but he was really thinking about his relationship with Sharpay. Why didn't she tell him about Tiffany? Was she scared about what he would think? He thought Tiffany was adorable. She reminded him so much of Sharpay. He had to admit that he had reacted kind of bad... but how was he supposed to react?? It's not like he had been in this situation before. Then something happened... That might have helped him!

"Troy?" Tiffany looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What sweetie?" He lifted her up on his lap. He couldn't help being nice to her, she was so adorable.

She looked at him with really big, hopeful eyes. "Are you going to be my new daddy? I've never really had a daddy."

"Aww, honey. I don't know."

"Do you love my mommy?"

"I love your mommy very much, but there is a lot going on now."

"Oh. I was hoping you were the one for her. She really likes you. Every time she calls me she talks about you."

"Wow. Really?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Well, you never know. I might be, but i might not."

"Ok." Tiffany said sad. Then she jumped down from his lap and gave him a drawing. "I made this."

Troy looked at it. It was a drawing of Sharpay, Tiffany and him. And they were all smiling and holding hands. Tiffany really wanted him to be her dad. And in a way he really wanted to be her dad.

* * *

**A few hours later. 9pm.**

"Okay Tiffany, it's time for bed."

"Do I have to mommy?"

"Yes you do. Now don't have this fight with me again. It's my first day back."

"Okay mommy!"

Sharpay grabbed her PJ's and picked her up and 'threw' her over her shoulder and carried her to the bathroom while Tiffany was laughing like crazy.

They went to the bathroom and Pay put on Tiffany's PJs. "Now go say goodnight to everyone."

"Okay mommy." Tiff ran off and hugged and said night to Abbi, Sophie, Laura, Matt and Troy. Then she went to her bed, and Sharpay read her a story. Then she tucked her in, and kissed her head. 30 minutes later she was sleeping as a baby.

"Okay, I got her to sleep. It wasn't that hard really."

"Yeah. She's missed you a whole lot." Laura said.

"I've missed her so much too. It's really hard to leave her, and not be able to see her everyday."

"I know sweetie, I know." Laura hugged her oldest daughter.

* * *

**12 am.**

"I'm going to bed now mommy." Sharpay said to her mom.

"Okay sweetie." Laura answered and Sharpay went to the bathroom.

"Umm, Mrs. Evans? Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping in Sharpay's room?"

"Well... Not tonight.."

"Okay! I'll show you to the guest room."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"Oh, you can call me Laura."

"Okay Laura."

_Troy went to bed in the guest room, while Sharpay went to bed in her room. Neither of them could sleep, they we're just thinking about each other. They hadn't had a real conversation since they had been on the airport. They hadn't kissed since they went off the plane... They both missed that. _

Neither of them could sleep, and at 3 am, Troy got up, and walked into Sharpays bedroom, laid down behind her and put his arms around her. Then he kissed her cheek and whispered "_I love you Sharpay!"_ and she slowly whispered back. "_I love you too Troy!"_

* * *

Okay People... Chapter 6 I think haha!

I worked hard on this... Well a little hard! But I like this one :) hehe

And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!! And Milez... **I am not a loser!!** haha!! And If im a loser, then your a dork... hehe. But thank you for the nice comment!

I love you all!

Emmy xo's


	7. Happy Family

**Sharpay's secret!**

**Chapter 7, Break Ups and Make Ups.**

Troy and Sharpay fell asleep, _hugging,_ and the next morning they started _making out._

Tiffany came running into their room [Sharpay has a double bed] 'Eww, _Mommy and Troy!!!!'_

_Troy and Sharpay started to laugh. 'Come here baby' Sharpay said and patted the bed._

_'Okay!!' Tiff ran over and went up on the bed and laid between them._ 'Mommy?'

'What baby?' Pay was stroking her hair and kissed her head.

'Is Troy gonna be my daddy?' Tiffany look at her _mother_ with a serious look.

'_Wow.._uhh...' Sharpay looked at Troy with a look that said 'HELP!!'

'I would love to be your daddy Tiffany! I love your mommy very much, and you!'

'Thank you Troy! What do you think mommy?'

'I think it's a great idea!' Sharpay smiled and then mouthed 'thank you' to Troy!

He mouthed back 'your welcome'!

'Hey Tiff, can you go downstairs to Grammy and Pappy for a little while? We will be right there, we just need to have a little talk first!'

'Sure mommy!' Tiff kissed both of them and 'ran' downstairs.

'_Sooo.. Troy..._'

'_Sharpay...'_

Sharpay giggled. 'Look, I am so so so sorry!!!'

'Aww, baby!' Troy hugged her tight. 'It's okay, I understand!'

Sharpay was crying on his shoulder. 'Are you sure? I mean, I love you so much, and I didn't even tell you that i have a daughter.'

'I understand babe! You were scared about what I was going to say!' Troy stroked her back.

'Thank you so much Troy. I love you so much!'

'I love you so much too Honey' Troy took Sharpays head in his hands and kissed her passionately.

They started making out on the bed, then Troy started to take off her PJ's, which consisted of a short shorts (and a pink one of course), and a white tank top. Sharpay didn't stop him, so they kept going, and soon they were both naked and making out while waking to the shower. They took a _long, steamy_ shower together and then got dressed. Sharpay Evans put on a gorgeous fluffy summer dress, and Mr. Troy Bolton put on a shorts, green and white, quicksilver, and a very hot Volcom t-shirt. It made him look like a god!

'_Wow._ If it isn't the _very_ sexy Troy Bolton..' Sharpay giggled.

'Well thank you very much Miss Evans!' Troy said back, with a '_professional' tone._

'Oh, you are very welcome dude!' Sharpay started laughing.

Troy looked at her, with his head kinda tilted to the side and smiled at her. 'there's that cute laugh i love.'

'Well if your nice your get to hear it a lot more often.'

'Well I guess I'll have to be nice then' Troy smiled! 'Darn...'

'Hey, what does that mean?'

'Nothing dear... Nothing at all' Troy looked at her with a look that said 'Oh I am so not telling you'!

'Well you wont hear that laugh for a while!' Sharpay grinned and walked out of her room and started walking down the stairs. Troy followed her, _just like a dog that's following it's owner_.

'Good morning guys!' Troy and Pay smiled as they came into the kitchen. Everyone were already there.

'Morning!' Laura, Matt and Sophie said at the same time.

'Howdy partners.' Abbi added.

Troy looked at Sharpay with a face like a 'question mark'.

'Oh, Abbi has her 'language' periods. Today it's Australian apparently!'

'Actually, it's norwegian today' Abbi said.

'Norwegian?' Troy asked!

'Yes, a small coutry in Europe!'

'Troy, me and Gabby wrote a paper about it a little while ago' Sharpay said.

'Ohhh, I remember!'

'But Abster, how did you learn Norwegian?'

'Oh, I have a new friend who comes from Norway, so she's teaching me it!'

'Well that's cool! Say something!'

'Hmm...' Abbi was thinking about what to say. '_Hei, jeg heter Abigail Marie Evans, og jeg hater navnet mitt. Bare sånn at dere vet det!'_

Everyone looked at eachother all confused.

'Auntie Abbi?' Tiffany said.

'Yes hun?'

'What did you just say??' Tiff looked at her even more confused than all of them combined.

'I just said: _Hey, my name is Abigail Marie Evans, and I hate my name. Just so you know that'_

'Why do you hate your name auntie Abbi?' Tiff looked confused.

'I was just kidding Tiff, don't worry!'

'Okayyy!' Tiff smiled than ran to the living room to watch TV.

'Does Tiff like the TV?' Troy asked and hugged Pay from behind.

'Oh, she loves it!! She's like married to it!' Sharpay giggled.

Troy whispered in her ear; 'Oh, then I know who's getting a TV in her new bedroom!'

Sharpay was so happy that he had just said that. She dragged him to her room.

'What, are we gonna have sex?' Troy started taking off his shirt.

Sharpay started giggeling. 'No silly, i wanted to talk to you about our new house.'

Troy put his shirt back on and sat on the bed with her on his lap. 'You mean where you, Tiff and I are gonna live?'

Sharpay wrapped her arms around him and smiled. 'You really want her to live with us Troy?'

'Of course i do Angel! She's your daughter, and you love her. Were all gonna be a family babe!'

'Thank you so much baby! You have no idea how much this means to me! Let's go tell my parents.'

They walked downstairs together, _holding hands._ The four of them sat down (Troy, Pay, Laura and Matt) on the couch.

'Mom, dad, Troy and I have to tell you something.'

'Okay, what is it sweetie?' Laura looked at them smiling. Her and her husband thought it was eighter 1. that they were engaged, or 2. that Sharpay was pregnant. But if it was eighter of the 2 options it was okay. But they were not prepared for what they were about to hear.

'Well, Troy and I are buying a house, near our school.' She took a little break! 'And we would like Tiffany to come live with us.'

* * *

Wow, Chapter 7 :D

I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the new layout really confused me... Haha, I know im stupid !! :L xD

Well i hope you like this chapter :D

I love you all!

**Emmy xo's**


	8. How could you!

**Chapter 8; How could you?!**

Laura looked at Sharpay. "What the hell are you talking about Sharpay?! Your not allowed to take her with you!"

"Why not? She's my daughter!! I can do whatever i want to!"

"No you can't!! She's mine!"

Sharpay was shocked. "_W-w-what?_"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Laura yelled.

Troy, Matt and Sharpay stared at her in shock. Pay couldn't believe it. Her own mother wouldn't let her have her own daughter. How could she say that...

"**I HATE YOU!!!", **Sharpay stood up and ran to her bedroom. Troy ran after her.

She was laying on her bed crying when Troy walked in. He sat next to her and comforted her.

"How can she do this to me?"

"I don't know babe. Maybe she feels like she's loosing another kid? I mean you just moved out and she doesn't want Tiff to leave too."

"But Tiffany is mine, not hers! She has no right when it comes to Tiff. Doesn' she get it? Being away from Tiff is the same as she's away from me when I'm at school. I wanna be there for my daughter. I wanna see her grow up."

"I know baby... I know.", Troy layed down next to her and gently kissed her head.

"How could you say that to her?!" Matt said, with anger in his tone. He couldn't believe his wife had done that.

"She doesn't have any rights to take Tiffany away." Laura answerd, no caring what the others said.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS?! SHE'S HER GOD DANM MOTHER!!"

"SHUT UP MATT!! TIFFANY IS MINE, AND SHE'S STAYING HERE!"

Matt gleared at his wife and shaked his head. He went to the guest bedroom and fell asleep there. Troy and Sharpay slept in her bedroom, and Laura slept in her bedroom.

Early the next morning, **really** early, Sharpay and Troy woke up. The got dressed, packed their bags and some of Tiffanys stuff and wrote 4 letters. One for Laura, one for Matt, one for Abigail and one for Sophie!

Then they took Tiffany, Zac carrying her without waking her up and drove to San Clemente, California. It wasn't a long drive, only about an hour or so. On the way they stoped for breakfast. It was still early so Tiffany was still sleeping. When they finaly got there they went to Troy's childhood home, where his parents still lived.

Troy opened the door, carrying Tiffany on his arm. "Mom? Dad?" He called. Sharpay came after with some of their stuff.

"Troy, darling!" His mom came in and stoped when she saw Tiff and Pay. "Um, hello?"

Troy smiled at Sharpay and looked at his mom. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Sharpay. And this is her daughter Tiffany. Who is currently sleeping"

"Oh, how great to finaly meet you Sharpay.", Jennifer Bolton hugged Sharpay. "I've heard a lot about you, but Troy never mentioned a daughter."

Sharpay smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Evans. Well, Troy didn't know about her until just recently."

"Oh, well she's very adorable! You can put her in Troys old bedroom."

"Okay mom!" Troy and Sharpay went upstairs and Troy put Tiff on his old bed, then he ran outside to get their bags while Sharpay tucked Tiff in.

They sat in the living roo with Jennifer, Jason and two cups of coffee.

"So how's school?", Jason asked, smiling.

"It's going great. Stressfull, but great. Actually, Sharpay and I are gonna buy a house together."

"I'm so happy for you! Is Tiffany gonna live with you?", Jenn asked.

"Yes, that's the plan! We haven't told her yet tho!" Sharpay answered just as they heard Tiff yell 'mommy!!!!'. Sharpay smiled. "One second."

Sharpay walked upstairs and into Troys bedroom. "What sweetie?"

Tiffany was sitting on the bed. "where are we mommy?"

"We're at daddy's house! We're gonna be here for a while, then your coming with us back to school."

Tiff smiled. "Why mommy?"

"Well Troy and I are buying a house, and we thought that maybe you would want to come live with us?"

Tiffany was all excited now!! "REALLY MOMMY??"

"Really baby!" They hugged. "Le's go downstairs."

"Okay!" Tiffany ran downstairs. "DADDY!!" She ran and sat on Troys lap.

"Hey honey." He kissed her head. "This is Jennifer and Jason, my parents." He said pointing at them!

"Hey sweetie. It's nice to meet you!" Jenn said, smiling.

Tiffany smiled in a shy way. Sharpay came downstairs and sat next to Troy and Tiff.

"Are you hungry Tiff?" sharpay gently kissed her head.

Tiff nodded! Sharpay stood up and picked her up then walked to the kitchen, followed by Jenn.

"Want me to make some pancakes?", Jenn Asked.

"YAY!!", Tiff answered.

Sharpay giggled. "Sure, if its not too much trouble for you!"

"No, it's fine!"

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

"Okay, I'll go get your bottle, stay here!" Sharpay put her down then walked upstairs to get Tiffanys bottle.

She walked back to the kitchen. "If you need milk, it's in the fridge!", Jenn said.

"Thanks!" Sharpay poured some milk in the bottle, then put it in the microwave. She tested to see that it wasn't too warm then gave it to Tiff.

"thank you momm!" She started drinking. A little while later the pancakes were done, and everone came in to eat.

"Wow, it tasted great !

* * *

Sorry it's sooo short, BUT, the next one will be longer :D Because the next chapter is gonna be the letters they wrote! =]

hope you like it! Please review!

Love you all!

**Emmy xo's**


End file.
